Soft Drink Can
by absoluteotaku
Summary: She came, she saw, and she conquered... the juice box! What happens when Rukia discovers the existence of soft drink cans?


A/N: Hihi all~ ^^ First of all... Happy New Year ^^ a bit late but yeah... it's the thought that counts, right? =3

Um... this was just a silly idea that popped into my head a few days ago so yeah... ^^" completely meaningless-ish.. haha XD If you catch any errors please feel free to tell me =D

Oh, and to a certain friend whom I said I '_might'_ write a fic for... I know this is a bit early but...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY \(^w^)/ Hope you have a really, really good one! X3

Enjoy ^^

* * *

It was a pleasant day, with the sun shining brightly outside and not a cloud in sight. The sound of birds chirping happily on the trees outside flowed in through the open window and into Ichigo's ears. He let out a content sigh.

Peace at last.

Ever since that black-haired shinigami midget had come into his life, he hardly ever had the time to sit down and finish his homework without any distractions or disturbances.

"Ichigo!" Rukia bounded into his room and called in a voice like she had just found a new planet. "Look at this!"

The orange-haired teenager cursed under his breath. He had spoken too soon…

Reluctantly, he turned to face her and tried to keep his voice free of any sign of annoyance, "What is it this time, Rukia?"

The petite girl produced three cylindrical, red objects, "I found this in the fridge!"

Ichigo groaned inwardly before reaching for one of them. "This," he pointed to it and said in a voice he usually used when talking to little kids, "Is a soft drink can. It's a drink. See, you open it like this…"

He lifted the ring on the can with his forefinger and pushed it back. Rukia gave a small yelp in surprise when there was a 'PSHHHH' sound as the air in the can escaped. Ichigo brought the can to his mouth and took a sip. "Try one. Soft drinks are good but don't drink too much. It's quite unhealthy."

Rukia nodded obediently and Ichigo went back to doing his homework. The room became silent and Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. Finally…

"PSHHHH"

"AHHHHH"

Ichigo sat up in his chair in surprise and turned to look at Rukia, who was drenched from head to toe in soft drink.

"Ichigo, this thing attacked me!" She shouted in absolute horror.

He suppressed a groan, "You idiot! Why did you shake it?"

"What? I'm not an idiot, YOU are! Why didn't you warn me this thing would explode?"

This time Ichigo did groan. Of course, why didn't he warn her? How stupid of him. She was 150 years old as a shinigami but in the human world her common sense was at the same level as a toddler.

He grabbed the third and last can of soft drink and tapped the top of the can a few times before opening it. "When you tap the top, it stops the can from… er… exploding when you open it."

"Oh…." She took a small sip and her eyes lit up. "Ichigo! This… this is delicious! Why didn't you introduce me to this drink earlier?"

He ignored the question, gathered up the other two cans and headed for the door. "Rukia, get changed out of those clothes. I'm going to find some towels to clean up the mess you made in my room."

Rukia disappeared into his closet while sipping from her can and letting out small squeals as the bubbly drink traveled down her throat. Ichigo shook his head and sighed then went to the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards in search for some towels but he couldn't find any anywhere. He gave a frustrated groan before straightening up and calling for his sister. "Yuzu! Where are the kitchen towels?"

"Your little sisters went out shopping, Ichigo," Rukia replied while taking another can of soft drink from the fridge. She had taken a quick shower to get rid of the drink and was wearing yet another of Yuzu's dresses. She made a face when she realised the can was already empty and opened the fridge to grab another can.

"Rukia, aren't you drinking a little too mu-?"

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's face drained of colour. He looked up to see a red-haired shinigami stroll down the staircase and stand outside the kitchen. Renji's head poked in. "We came in from your window, but no one was in your room so we came downstairs instead."

"We?" Ichigo asked then wished he hadn't. He heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. In just a few seconds, various shinigami such as Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Toushirou, Hisagi and Momo were standing behind Renji and looking at Ichigo.

"Why are you all here?" Ichigo groaned and massaged his temples to fight back the oncoming headache. "Don't you guys have better things to do?"

Rukia's reaction was the complete opposite of Ichigo's. "You guys came just in time! Look at what I have just found," she said proudly while handing everyone a soft drink can with great enthusiasm. First, she was the first shinigami who discovered the existence of juice boxes and now soft drink cans as well. She felt superior to the shinigami standing in front of her. Everyone filed into the kitchen to see Rukia give a demonstration on how to open the can.

"We were given a day off," Toushirou explained as he came to stand next to Ichigo. "Someone wanted to come visit you so we all decided to come together."

"Oh…" Ichigo didn't know if he should feel happy to be informed of his popularity amongst the shinigami. He watched the shinigami group inspect the can in their hands with great curiosity before reaching to open the can like Rukia did.

A bad feeling settled in Ichigo's stomach.

"Oi! Wait…"

Too late.

"PSHHH"

"AHHHH"

The shinigami yelled in unison as the soft drink sprayed all over them.

"Oh, Kami-sama…" Ichigo groaned.

Rukia laughed hysterically, "Idiots! You're all idiots! Hahahaha…."

Ichigo watched her laugh like a madwoman and made a mental note to never let her drink soft drinks in the future.

"Ichi-nii, we're home," Yuzu's voice reached Ichigo's ears and he gave a groan. This wasn't going to end well…

The twins stopped in the doorway of the kitchen with wide eyes. Ichigo watched them take in the scene in front of them – a group of shocked shinigami covered in soft drink, a young, short girl who was also drenched and laughing hysterically and Yuzu's precious kitchen covered in the sticky, sugary drink.

"Ichi-nii…!" Yuzu turned to her brother with her hands on her hips, looking like the reincarnation of the devil.

"Yuzu… I can explain!" He quickly said while holding his hands in the air in surrender. "Rukia was teaching her shinigami friends how to open soft drink cans but the cans were shaken up and…"

He looked at Karin for help. Their eyes met then Karin's eyes looked behind him and saw the group of shocked shinigami and a white-haired, bad-tempered captain shaking his head angrily at them.

"Yuzu," Karin said. "Ichi-nii obviously decided he wanted to play with the soft drink cans. See, he must be the one spraying the drink since he is dry while Rukia-san is drenched."

"Karin…" Ichigo looked at her in surprise. She… she betrayed him? He thought back to earlier that week and studied his little sister despite the situation. She wasn't still angry about him teasing her about Toushirou, was she…?

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu frowned at him. "How could you be so immature? Come, Rukia-san, let's get you cleaned up. Ichi-nii, clean my kitchen up immediately! I still need to make dinner."

Ichigo felt like hitting himself. Of course! Yuzu couldn't see the shinigami so of course she wouldn't believe him but Karin…

Karin turned to the shinigami that her twin sister couldn't see. "You guys should go home and get cleaned up, too. Sorry you all had to go through this." She then turned and climbed up the stairs as if nothing had happened. Her gaze met Ichigo's and he felt a chill run down his spine.

Was this really his little sister? He decided to never get on Karin's bad side again.

Rukia appeared at the top of the stairs and looked at Ichigo with an evil smile and waved goodbye happily before disappearing again with her quiet, slightly-crazed giggles echoing eerily.

Ichigo turned to look at the dirty kitchen and sighed deeply. So much for his peaceful day of doing homework…

Well, at least he now knew not to let Rukia drink sugary drinks ever again. A shinigami who was on a sugar-induced high was just as dangerous and scary as an Espada…

Ichigo thought of Yuzu's angry face and Karin's ice-cold gaze, shuddered and quickly got to work on cleaning up the kitchen.

And so were angry little sisters…

* * *

Midgets who are on a sugar high are very dangerous... hehe =3

Thoughts...? Please review if you have the time =P

Anyways, hope you all have a great year =D And may all your wishes come true~

Until next time ^^

-AO-


End file.
